Send Me Some Chocolate
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: It was going to be another one of THOSE years. Except...it turned out not to be. 5927


_This is a Valentine's gift to a very good friend of mine. Happy Valentine's Day, Spix! (and no, I will not stop calling you that. 8D)_

_And let me just say… This was originally intended to be __completely__ 5927, as in, not even any of the other guardians would have been mentioned (not even Reborn would have been in it XD)… I don't know what happened._

**Warning: **_Unbelievable fluff that will rot your teeth (or at least, that's what I so desperately aimed for)_

**Disclaimer: **_As if I could own something as amazing as KHR!_

**Send Me Some Chocolate**

It was the dreaded DAY. Actually, it was even worse because it was the day BEFORE _the day._ Everyone knows that the day BEFORE was the worse by far than the actual day. Tsuna could attest to that.

The girls, dear Lord, the _girls_ were such a pain! They fawned over his best friends and completely shunned him when they flocked to them after and during school. It didn't help that everyone still thought of him as _Dame_-Tsuna either.

This year was looking to be another one of _those_ years. And one of _those_ years meant that he would be alone for Valentine's, with only his mother's annual chocolate for comfort.

And then it came.

THE DAY.

Tsuna had expected it to begin like every other year. He would wake up, get dressed, trudge down for breakfast, get hugged by his mother, be given the chocolate, and then that would be it until he actually _ate_ the chocolate and went to bed.

"**And then I saw your face! Now I'm a believer!**"

This singing, if it could be passed for that, was what awoke Tsuna. Groggy and sleep-deprived from playing video games with Lambo the night before, Tsuna went to his window and lifted it up to lean outside.

"Sawada! Happy Valentine's!"

Tsuna blinked once, twice, thrice before processing that, yes, Ryouhei was standing below his window with a bouquet of roses – red roses, to be exact – and had continued singing his song. Tsuna reached down to his thigh and gave himself a quick pinch, before believing that, yes, he was awake. This was not a dream.

"O-Onii-san, what are you doing?" Tsuna tentatively asked, much more awake now than he had been before.

The boxer grinned before throwing the bouquet at him. Tsuna had to nearly leap out the window to manage to catch it. He thankfully didn't fall out. "Delivering your first present!" Ryouhei shouted back before waving and leaving the yard.

It took Tsuna a few moments to compose himself, hands laden with the roses his Sun guardian had given him, before he retreated back into his room.

'_Well, Kyoko-chan might have sent it... Maybe she was shy about bringing it herself?'_ Tsuna smiled at the thought, plucking lightly at a petal. He lay them upon his bed before heading out to the bathroom. He did his daily routine and headed downstairs, ready to be faced with the annual hug and chocolate from his mother.

"Ah, Tsuna!"

Tsuna squeaked in surprise at the broad chest he nearly ran into at the kitchen doorway. "Y-Yamamoto?!"

The swordsman laughed, taking a few steps back to allow Tsuna room to breathe. "Morning; sorry for the scare. I was just about to head up to wake you."

Behind Yamamoto, Tsuna could see his mother, animatedly cooking at the stove. She turned and spotted him as well, waving a spoon lathered with batter. "Good morning, Tsu-kun! Look who dropped by to visit!"

Before Tsuna could reply to either, a box – in the shape of a heart, mind you – was pressed into his arms. "Here, I was told to give this to you. Um, it's your second present, right?" Tsuna blinked at the smile he was given as Yamamoto made his way to the door.

"Your third one's coming later! He doesn't have the guts to come right now." Yamamoto laughed, waving goodbye as he shut the door behind him.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, is that chocolate? How lovely! It's your first one since elementary!" Nana gushed as she held the spoon lovingly while Tsuna dazedly walked to and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Tsuna set the box before him, perplexed at the unexpected gifts. Was the same person sending him these things? Yamamoto had mentioned a third… More were coming!?

"Here, I made your favorite, omelets!" Nana set his plate down, rousing him from his thoughts. He thanked her and silently ate, vaguely wondering where everyone else was.

A sudden slap to the back of his head made him choke upon the bite he'd just taken. "Dame-Tsuna." Came the greeting as Reborn landed neatly upon his designated chair. Tsuna recovered and quickly rounded on him as his mother set a plate for the baby. "Reborn! What was that for!?"

"You weren't paying attention, Dame-Tsuna. Had you been aware, you would have sensed it coming." Reborn replied back before he dug into his own omelet.

Apprehensively, Tsuna returned to his meal.

It was a few minutes before anything was said.

"Do you know who it is yet?"

Tsuna looked up from his nearly empty plate at the question. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself."

Tsuna set his fork down and glowered at the baby. "No, I don't."

Small lips were quirked as Reborn lowered his head. Tsuna leaned forward. "You know! Who is it?"

"Silly Tsuna, if you had half the brain you think you have, you would already know." With that, Reborn hopped off his seat and left.

Tsuna sputtered at the insult before shoving his chair back, ready to make his way back up to his room.

"Tsu-kun."

Nana's call made Tsuna quickly stop and turn around. "Yes, mom?"

A small batch of homemade chocolate cookies was presented to him. "Happy Valentine's, Tsuna-kun." Nana smiled endearingly as she embraced the somewhat shorter brunette.

Tsuna smiled and returned the hug before pulling away and taking the cookies. "Thanks, mom." He turned and headed on back upstairs, acutely aware that he had heard neither Lambo nor I-pin at all, not to mention Bianchi.

'_They must have something planned against me…_'It was the only reason that made sense to Tsuna as to why he hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of the three. Seeing only Reborn was suspicious enough.

The hours passed and Tsuna had finished his cookies, now preoccupied with a video game. The doorbell rang, yet Tsuna paid little mind to it.

It wasn't until footsteps came from the hallway that he glanced up and paused the game. A gentle knock came at his door, almost timid, and a call of "Juudaime?" came with it.

Tsuna stood and went to open the door. Gokudera never knocked so softly. Nor did he ever call his 'name' that way. What had happened?

The brunette quickly scanned the other, searching for injuries or anything of the sort. He looked up when Gokudera cleared his throat, a curious, emerald gaze focused upon him. He quickly smiled and stood aside to allow the silverhead entrance. "Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted as the other stepped in and made his way – almost shyly, Tsuna noted – into the room.

"Hello, Juudaime..." Gokudera greeted in reply as Tsuna shut the door and sat at his bed again. Tsuna made himself comfortable and patted the spot beside him, a bit perplexed when Gokudera shook his head when he would normally jump at the chance to do so.

Gokudera fidgeted as he licked his lips nervously. "Er, Juudaime," the bomber began. "I sort of have a..._friend_ who likes someone. They came to me for advice, and well, I would have told them to just forget it... But I thought that may have been too harsh for them..."

Tsuna cocked his head to the side and sat back a bit as he mulled over what he was told. "Well, I would tell them that... If that person that they liked were someone they really liked, they should slowly try to win them over. They do have a chance, I mean, it sometimes happens between friends, dating and all that... I would recommend that they first find out how the other person feels about them. If they really cherished them, then they should do that first so they won't endanger their friendship. If anything, friendship is more important than trying to attempt a relationship."

Gokudera was silent for a few moments after Tsuna stopped speaking, contemplating the brunette's words. Tsuna waited quietly as the other thought, wondering why the sudden advice asking. He frowned lightly as he wondered who this 'friend' was.

Gokudera took a step forward, jolting Tsuna's focus back on him. "Then, Juudaime... There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

For some reason, Tsuna had the strangest sense of deja vu.

Gokudera came closer; Tsuna leaned his head back to be able to continue keeping his gaze locked with the other's. Had Gokudera's eyes always been such a captivating emerald?

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Juudaime." Gokudera continued, kneeling down in front of Tsuna. "I hadn't thought of how to tell you, and I got...intimated when I tried to think of what you would say, what you would _do._

"Then at school, I tried to see if I could muster up the courage to tell you... But those _girls_ kept getting in the way!" Tsuna vaguely recalled Gokudera's angered face over the fawning girls, desperately trying to get away. He'd been trying to tell him something?

"And I finally figured out that...well, it was time I sucked it up and...tell you." Gokudera gently lifted a slightly trembling hand to Tsuna's cheek. "I really like you, Juudaime.. I-I would like to be selfish enough to ask you to be mine..." He flushed suddenly, realizing that he had said the opposite of what he'd meant. "I-I mean, ask to be Juudaime's!"

Tsuna couldn't find any words to respond with. The confession had thrown him for a complete loop. And yet...was that inexplicably warm feeling coursing through him an indication of what he should say?

"I like you, too, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna could feel the fingers against his cheek twitch at the response. Surprise was evident in the other's expression, an emotion equally shared by Tsuna – who'd been surprised to hear himself say it, before it gave way to a relieved, radiant smile.

"Please allow me to do this, Juudaime..."

Tsuna was about to ask 'what' before Gokudera leaned up and lightly pressed their lips together. The action surprised the brunette, before he slowly closed his eyes and placed just the slightest pressure in return.

Feathers were tickling his stomach, and warm honey was spreading through him. How Kyoko made him feel was nothing to the feelings coursing through him now.

Gokudera pulled away, smiling softly at the somewhat dazed look on the other's face. "Would you like to see your final gift, Juudaime?"

Tsuna smiled before nodding, allowing Gokudera to pull him up and lead him by the hand out and down the stairs. The lights had been turned off, and Tsuna couldn't hear anyone at all.

He was led into the kitchen and his mouth fell open at the candles that gave a dim light to the room. "Gokudera-kun..."

The bomber smiled, pleased with the other's reaction. "I asked Mother permission to do this for you... I wasn't sure if you'd say yes, but at least dinner won't go to waste now." He led Tsuna to his chair and sat him down before standing beside him and leaning down to brush another kiss against his lips.

Tsuna had been wrong. This year was definitely not one of _those_ years.

-.-.-.-.-

_I know they might not be completely in character... But you know what? I don't really care. I was incredibly pressed for time on this because I procrastinated it like no other and completely forgot about it until yesterday (Feb. 12__th__) when I remembered I needed to start it._

_But I digress, Spix, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_PS: Spix... Did you notice anything familiar about their conversation? XD_


End file.
